Orange? Juice!
by nesswagee
Summary: Segelas jus jeruk merubah malam yang sunyi dan sepi, menjadi malam yang menegangkan bagi kau yang membacanya! (Really?) Starring ChanBaek/KrisBaek/YeolHan/KrisHan! This story started! RnR!


Author : nesswagee

Genre : Yaoi/BL, Smut, Mature

Rating : M

Length : 2shots

Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan

A/N :

EE-YAW! Ini adalah FF debutku. Hehehe. Gila gak sih? Baru debut udah main mature-mature-an, udah ada adegan smut-nya. Wkwkwk. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Pikiran Nessa udah mesum banget jadi ya, begini akhirnya. ChanBaek, KrisBaek, YeolHan, KrisHan ada semua. Nessa lagi demen sama crack-pairing soalnya, kepikiran terus. Hehehe.

**THIS IS CONTAINS BAD WORDS, HORRIBLE STUFFS AND LEMON! ALSO YAOI/BOYS LOVE SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T' READ! GO AWAY! PLEASE, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME! (lol)**

Happy Reading!

Malam itu tak seperti biasanya, dorm EXO yang ada di Korea begitu sepi, sunyi dan senyap. Jelas saja, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan syuting di Jepang dan beberapa dari mereka belum pulang.

"Jadi, kau datang kembali sendiri, Kris?" suara bass itu membuka keheningan.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku datang bersama Luhan. Tapi, kami berpisah karena dia mau ke supermarket dulu katanya," suara bass yang lain menjawab.

Oh tentu saja dorm tidak begitu sepi. Dua orang namja jangkung itu tengah duduk di sofa bermalas-malasan, ditemani beberapa camilan dan softdrink di mejanya.

Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Hah, aku bosan~ sekali," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku juga,"

Hening lagi.

"Hey, Chanyeol.." ujar Kris.

"Hmm..." jawabnya acuh.

"Jadi, bagaimana Baekhyun?"

"Kau... masih menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kris terdiam. Ternyata Chanyeol belum melupakan igauan Kris sejak masa trainee. Igauan tentang bahwa Kris sudah menyimpan perasaannya sejak Baekhyun memulai trainee dua tahun lalu.

"Kau... tahu," jawab Kris sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi, bukan itu yang ku maksud.. maksudku, kau dan Baekhyun kan sepasang kekasih, kesempatan besar kau juga satu kamar dengannya jadi apakah kau su—" lanjut Kris dan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Oh itu. Kami... sudah melakukannya, itupun saat ak—"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang menginterupsi.

"Gila. Padahal kau jelas-jelas bilang kau menyukai Luhan, tapi... kau melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun? Oh gila, harusnya dari dulu aku yang memintanya jadi kekasihku,"

"Aku belum selesai, Kris," Chanyeol menjawab datar.

"Ya maksudku, mana mungkin aku sia-siakan kesempatan saat aku teringat Luhan dan aku 'mau' terlebih disana ada Baekhyun. Kau tau, aku dengar tidak sehat melakukan mastrubasi sering-sering," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Oh ya, Kris sedikit tersinggung dengan itu. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Tao, sementara Tao adalah member yang paling manja. Shit.

"Kau satu point diatasku, Chanyeol," gumam Kris sambil menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya pada sofa.

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey.. Chanyeol" ujar Kris lagi.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit sopan.

"Kapan member yang lain datang?"

"Tidak tahu, besok mungkin,"

"Kalau begitu... boleh kah aku bermain dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam, mengerti maksud Kris.

"Y-ya?" Chanyeol menjawab jujur.

"Aku... bawa ini"

Kris langsung mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, dan berhasil. Sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna biru ia dapatkan.

"Jangan bilang itu.."

"Cepat masukan Chanyeol!"

Ucapan Kris seakan perintah menakutkan bagi Chanyeol. Oh jelas, siapa yang tahu bahwa leader tampan EXO-M itu membawa _ya-you-know-what_ di tasnya.

Chanyeol segera menaburkan obat itu pada segelas jus jeruk yang masih penuh dan tentu saja milik Baekhyun.

"Idiot! Kenapa kau masukan semua?"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Wae?"

"Sedikit saja efeknya besar, apalagi satu bungkus! Idiot!"

"Ya! Tidak masalah selama kita main maksimal! Jangan munafik Kris,"

Kris menatap Chanyeol, kadang encer juga pemikirannya. Kalau misalnya anak itu nanti 'bermain' maksimal, ada kepuasan sendiri baginya.

Krieeeet.

Merasa ada yang membuka pintu, Kris dan Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kembali bermalas-malasan di sofa. Menatap sekeliling kosong, sambil bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Hey," suara manis itu mengintrupsi.

"Hey Baekhyun," jawab kedua namja jangkung itu bersamaan.

"Jadi.. kalian sedang mengobrol apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada," jawab Chanyeol seolah meyakinkan.

"Bukan sesuatu yang pen–," tanggap Kris terpotong karena kemudian..

"Oh terimakasih! Kalian tahu aku begitu haus?" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat segelas jus jeruk yang masih penuh.

_"Bagus Baekhyun," _ batin Kris bangga.

_"Oh damn. Baekhyun masuk perangkap," _ Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris perhatian.

"Aku menelpon eomma, hyung," jawab Baekhyun dengan riangnya.

Tawa renyah Baekhyun begitu manis di mata Kris. Oh hell. Adiknya menegang dibawah sana.

Sambil tertawa itu, Baekhyun meminum setengah jus jeruk yang tentu saja Kris dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang rasa jus jeruk ini unik?" tanya Baekhyun.

"A-apanya yang unik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nnnnhh," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Wajahnya merona merah, sensasi aneh menjalar di setiap inchi tubuhnya. Matanya menutup menahan perasaan aneh itu. Kadang, kedua kakiknya bergesekan tidak enak. Benar kata Kris, efeknya luar biasa. Bahkan ini belum lima menit, obatnya sudah bereaksi.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan pergi. Dia masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mau kemana Baekhyun?" tanya Kris sambil menghampirinya.

"Lepas hyung," jawab Baekhyun datar.

Sensasi aneh itu terasa lagi saat tangan Kris memegang pundaknya. Oh, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu.

Bruk!

Suara benturan pintu terdengar saat Baekhyun menutupnya. Benturan yang begitu keras.

"Jadi kau hanya diam saja, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol melirik Kris.

"Kau ambil alih duluan, Chanyeol. Kau kekasihnya, setelah itu over padaku,"

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'yakin-kah-kau', diiringi oleh smirknya. Lalu masuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Kris duduk di sofa, ini hampir sepuluh menit dia menunggu Chanyeol mengover permainan padanya. Tapi, Chanyeol tak kunjung keluar. Hanya suara desahan manis yang kau-tahu-siapa-yang-mengeluarkannya menggema di sekitar ruangan.

"A-Ah~ Ah~ Chan—AAH!" suara pekikan itu membuat Kris terperanjat.

Adiknya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan Kris memasuki kamar dimana dua orang itu bercumbu.

Brug.

"Nnngggh..."

Kris langsung menatap ranjang king size di sampingnya. Dilihatnya pemandangan menakjubkan itu.

Mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpagutan mesra. Ciuman panas diiringi permainan lidah itu mengeluarkan suara kecipak yang mendominasi ruangan. Lidah keduanya terlihat saling berkejaran satu sama lain, seperti pemburu dengan mangsanya. Entah siapa yang diburu, atau siapa yang pemburu. Air liur yang jatuh menetes di dagu Baekhyun itu, suasana berubah menjadi begitu panas. Dengan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu —Oh ya, kemeja putih yang melorot sampai sikut, semua kancingnya terbuka dan menampakan permukaan dada yang mulus penuh kissmark, belum lagi celana jeans selutut yang nyaris melorot—.

Tebak siapa yang tidak tergoda? Tidak ada.

Seakan tak menyadari Kris, kedua insan itu masih tetap berpagut mesra.

Baekhyun duduk diatas paha Chanyeol sambil tangannya bertumpu di pundak tegap Chanyeol —dengan kemeja hitam, dan setengah kancingnya terbuka— sementara Chanyeol menikmati semua pergerakan Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih agresif padanya. Tangan kanannya memegang tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam lumatannya, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk meraba permukaan kulit dada Baekhyun. Sementara bibir Chanyeol sibuk mengulum, menggigit dan menjilat bibir serta lidah Baekhyun disaat yang bersamaan. Kadang rintihan nikmat itu keluar tak tertahan dari mulut Baekhyun yang membuat libido Chanyeol makin meningkat.

"Ehem.." suara berat itu menginterupsi.

Aktivitas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terhenti dan melirik asal suara berat itu.

"Oh, kau hyung," gumam Chanyeol.

Seakan mengerti Chanyeol segera mencium, dan menggigit kecil pundak Baekhyun, meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Membuat Baekhyun kegelian dibuatnya.

"Aku.. punya urusan sebentar, Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol setelahnya.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di ranjang. Saat Chanyeol bangkit, tangan manis itu menahannya.

"Kemana?"

"Di luar,"

"Ta-tapi aku belum selesai," kata Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Ada Kris hyung," ujar Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun terbelakak. "Mwo?"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Dia heran karena Chanyeol belum pernah berniat menghentikan 'ini' di tengah jalan, apalagi Baekhyun yang memintanya duluan. Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, sementara Chanyeol buru-buru mendorong Kris menggantikannya.

Brug!

Lagi-lagi suara pintu tertutup terdengar cukup keras.

_"Oh Kris apa yang kau tunggu, Baekhyun sudah di depan mata,"_ batin Kris.

Kris akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Air liurnya terpaksa ia telan lagi. Tidak kuasa menahan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Hyung, kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mendesah.

Bruk!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Kris telak membaringkannya cukup kasar ke ranjang.

"I want you, sweetheart,"

Matanya menutup saat ucapan Kris terdengar begitu menggoda. Belum lagi, Kris bicara tepat di telinganya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bergelinjang geli karena efek obat –yang sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum menyadarinya–.

Baekhyun reflek menutup mata saat bibir Kris menyentuh bibirnya kasar. Tangannya dipegang erat oleh Kris disamping kedua sisi kepalanya. Sementara kaki Kris menahan berat tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menolak, keadaannya benar-benar menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan ini. Sentuhan-sentuhan di titik sensitifnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa 'Dia kekasih Park Chanyeol,'. Dia menginginkan ini. Ditambah Kris pasti lebih kuat darinya. Pasti.

"Ahh.." desahan itu keluar tak tertahan saat lidah Kris bermain disekitar dadanya.

Menggigit, menjilat dan mencium lembut titik-titik tertentu yang membuat Baekhyun bergelinjang. Terlebih satu tangan Kris kini ikut ambil alih permainan. Tangan kanannya membuka sabuk yang digunakannya, juga melepas satu per satu atasannya. Setelah selesai dengan itu tanpa sengaja Kris menyentuh milik Baekhyun.

"A–AH~ h-hyung~"

"Sebut namaku Baekhyun.." ujar Kris dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Tangannya melorotkan celana jeans Baekhyun dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana jeans Baekhyun. Menyentuh titik sensitif dibagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun.

"AHH~" Baekhyun mendesah saat tangan Kris bermain di sekitar titik sensitifnya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahan itu keluar.

Kris melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun, menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun. Saliva yang entah milik siapa itu keluar dan membuat basah bibir Kris dan Baekhyun.

Saliva itu juga membasahi sekitaran dagu, leher dan pundak Baekhyun yang dijadikan Kris tempat bermainnya. Sambil sesekali menyentuh bagian lain, kekasih orang ini.

Chanyeol melihat dua orang di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Oh ya, suara desahan Baekhyun tak bisa membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Dia.. ingin bermain.

"Hyung sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Namun tampaknya tidak ada yang menggubris ucapannya. Baik Kris atau Baekhyun, keduanya tenggelam dalam acara persetubuhan itu.

"Hyung, aku bilang kau sudah selesai belum?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Namun, tetap tidak ada yang menggubrisnya. Dan setelah sisa kesabarannya habis, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kris menjauh dari atas tubuh Baekhyun paksa. Dan Kris nampak kecewa dengan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Giliranku, Kris," jawab Chanyeol.

Kris berdecak. "Katanya kau akan membiarkanku bermain dengannya semalaman?"

"Mana bisa cuma menonton, hyung," balas Chanyeol.

"Nnnnhh.. k-kalianhh.. nnngghh.."

Suara desahan Baekhyun dengan wajah merona itu membuat konflik kecil Chanyeol dan Kris terhenti. Chanyeol dan Kris menelan ludah melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang –ternyata– sudah sangat terangsang.

"I'm coming, Baekkie," ujar Chanyeol yang sudah topless dan mengendorkan celananya.

"No, you're not. I'll take him for tonight!" seru Kris kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Tolong, hyung. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa inggris, okay?"

"Kau sudah janji padaku untuk membiarkanku 'bermain' dengan Baekhyun semalaman!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. "Kau me-nang,"

Dan sukses membuat Kris menyeringai puas. "So, keluarlah,"

Kemudian, Kris mulai menghampiri Baekhyun lagi yang mendesah-desah tertahan karena sejenak mereka tidak memperhatikan namja manis di ranjang itu.

"Tapi, tunggu!" seru Chanyeol.

Anak itu berbalik dan menghampiri Baekhyun lagi. Mencium bibir Baekhyun kasar dan bermain dengan 'member' Baekhyun.

"A–Ahh~ Chan –yeol!" desah Baekhyun kenikmatan.

"Pergi kau Park Chanyeol!" kesal Kris sambil mendorong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Dan Kris berhasil mengunci kamarnya.

Dan sekarang, disana hanya ada Kris dan Baekhyun. Berdua.

"Aku harap aku bisa tidur agar tidak mendengar 'permainan' kalian!" seru Chanyeol dari luar kamar. Terdengar jelas nada gerutuan darinya.

_'Maafkan aku, Baekhyun,' _ujar Chanyeol.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun. Terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang king size tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ya, dalam arti lain telanjang. Dalam pengaruh obat, Baekhyun makin menginginkan 'itu' dan dengan senang hati Kris meladeninya.

Tangan kiri Kris bermain disekitaran paha Baekhyun, sementara tangan kanannya bermain dengan nipple kanan Baekhyun. Tak lupa, lidanya bergerak naik-turun disekitar nipple kiri Baekhyun. Menjilat, memilin dan menggigit kecil nipple Baekhyun.

"Nnngghh.. H-hyung~ Ah.. A–Ahh.."

Desahan itu membuat libido Kris naik berkali-kali lipat. "Sebut namaku Baekhyun.."

"Nnnhh.. K-Kris h-hyung.."

"Kris.." ujar Kris membenarkan dan tangan kirinya beranjak naik.

"Ahh.. K-Kris.. an-andwaehh.." larang Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak bisa," ucap Kris.

Tangannya mulai bermain dengan junior Baekhyun, mengusapnya pelan. Dan itu, sukses membuat Baekhyun mendesah cukup keras.

"AAAH~ K-Krishh.."

Kris tidak memperdulikan itu, masih bermain dengan junior Baekhyun. Kris mendudukan Baekhyun menyenderkan Baekhyun ke senderan tempat tidur. Membuatnya terduduk.

"K-kau ma.. –AAAH~,"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti begitu sesuatu menggenggam miliknya. Tangan Kris dengan leluasa bermain dengan junior Baekhyun dan mengocoknya perlahan. Dari putaran yang _slow_, kemudian _medium_.

Baru pada tahap medium saja, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sperm-nya. Tidak kuasa menolak semua perlakuan Kris. Sementara Kris malah tersenyum.

"Kau mudah sekali terangsang," ucap Kris lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

Kris beralih lagi pada pekerjaannya bermian dengan junior Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan tempo lebih cepat. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan desahannya bergema di seluruh ruangan kamarnya dengan Chanyeol.

Tunggu.

Chanyeol?

"Ahh.. Annghh.. Ahh.. Chan—yeolhh.." gumam Baekhyun tak sadar nama siapa yang diucapkan.

"Kris, Baekhyun," ujar Kris sedikit kesal.

"Ahh.. K-Kris h-hyunghh.. Henhh.. tiiih –kaanh.."

Kris tidak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang basah –tentu saja Baekhyun sudah basah sejak tadi– dan hangat bersarang di juniornya. Baekhyun menatap rambut Kris yang tengah berada diantara kedua kakinya.

"Ahh.. K-Krishh.. h-hyunghh.. hentikanhh.." pintanya nyaris menangis.

Kris memasukan junior Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya, menjilatnya, bermain dengan twinball-nya. Memainkannya dengan penuh nafsu yang membuncah. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam, berusaha menolak dan mendorong Kris sekuat tenaga. Hanya saja, efek obatnya terlalu luar biasa.

Pikirannya menerawang ke Chanyeol. Dimana sang kekasih sekarang?

Tegakah ia melihat Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain?

Orang yang bukan kekasihnya?

Kenapa tidak Chanyeol saja yang mencumbunnya sampai puas malam ini?

_'Chanyeol.. eoddiga?'_ batin Baekhyun nyaris menangis.

**Sementara di luar ruangan itu.. **

"Hyung?"

Suara langkah kaki mengejutkan Chanyeol yang sedang menggigiti kukunya karena tidak kuat mendengar suara desahan kekasihnya sendiri di dalam kamar. Dan dilihatnya Luhan dengan sekantung belanjaan dijinjingnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol melihat kearah jam dinding.

23.05

Hampir satu jam lebih Chanyeol meninggalkan kekasihnya bersama Kris.

"Tidak hyung, kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ada teman dari Seoul mengajak makan malam, sampai lupa waktu akhirnya kembali jam segini, hehe," tawa renyah Luhan keluar begitu manis.

Sangat manis. Pantas saja Sehun menyukainya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah.. aku sih ti–,"

"Ah~ Ahh.. Ahh.. A–AAH! K-Kris h-hyunghh!"

Sebuah teriakan yang cukup membuat sensitif telinga terdengar dari kamar sebelum Chanyeol menyempurnakan kalimatnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Luhan, wajahnya begitu penasaran.

Chanyeol menunduk.

"Dia Baekhyun? D-Dengan.. K-Kris?!" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Kris-hyung sudah merencanakannya sejak awal, hyung,"

_'APA?!'_ Luhan mengernyit heran tak percaya.

Suara desahan-desahan itu makin terdengar jelas. Suara manis Baekhyun berubah menjadi begitu _jalang_ dan _seksi_. Ditambah, penambahan nama Kris disetiap desahannya membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan terbengong di ruang tamu.

"Kau memberikan Baekhyun, pada.. KRIS?!"

"Ah.. bukan begitu! A-aku hanya setia kawan,"

"Setia kawan? Bagaimana?!"

Chanyeol hendak menjawab, namun Luhan menginterupsinya. "Bagaimana Kris melakukannya? Bagaimana kalau anak itu disiksa!"

Namun, Chanyeol malah tertawa kecil. "Sudah kubilang semua sudah direncanakan, hyung,"

"Rencana apa! Cepat pergi selamatkan kekasihmu, Idiot!"

"Dengarkan aku makannya, hyung," jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Chanyeol malam ini nampak begitu tampan. Dan seksi dengan beberapa peluh menetes dibagian keningnya.

"Wufan menyukai Baekhyun sejak training. Dan, aku yang mendapatkan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun menyukaiku. Padahal aku punya seseorang yang sudah aku sukai sejak lama tapi ternyata dia memilih orang lain. Jadi, hanya semalam aku serahkan Baekhyun-ku pada Wufan. Okay? Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu,"

Wajah Luhan pucat. Kris.. menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama? Ini artinya, tidak ada kesempatan baginya?

Ya. Luhan menyukai Kris, jauh sebelum Baekhyun datang untuk training. Dan mendengar kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun disukai oleh Kris hatinya perlahan retak.

Chanyeol bergeser mendekati Luhan, menyapu poninya. Padahal, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol dia benar-benar canggung melakukan semua ini. Namun, dia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menampakannya.

"S-siapa orang itu, Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"... K-kau," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah! Maksudku, orang itu su–,"

Chanyeol keceplosan jujur pada Luhan saat itu juga. Dia buru-buru menganalisirnya. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk. Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ahahaha, kau ini," ucap Luhan sambil tertawa. Chanyeol juga balas tertawa kikuk.

"Wah, kebetulan ada jus jeruk!" Luhan mengambil segelas jus jeruk. "Aku minum ya,"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Glek—Glek—Glek.

"AIH~ LUHAN HYUNG, JANGAN MINUM YANG ITU!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena yang itu..."

**Continued..**

EO. MEO!Gimana readers? Smutnya kurang hawwwt? Of course, nessa gak berpengalaman yaw. Hehehe. Atau ada kritik lain tentang alurnya? Atau tentang apapun? Please, review biar nessa tau dan memperbaiki di shots berikutnya n_n

Sowwy, nih nessa lagi suka crack-pair. Jangan bully nessa kalau gak suka/gak demen (/.\)


End file.
